You're My Lucky Star
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: AU.where the man  In this case, Major John Sheppard  with the strongest ancient gene can become pregnant. I'm sure this has been done before, but oh well. Here's my version of it. Hope you all enjoy.


**You're My Lucky Star**

**Summary:**AU where the man (In this case, Major John Sheppard) with the strongest ancient gene can become pregnant. I'm sure this has been done before, but oh well. Here's my version of it. Hope you all enjoy.

**WARNING/DISCLAIMER**:Warning for slash, mpreg, violence, and strong sexual content, no beta yet. Sorry. I own nothing. Everything belongs to MGM/Showtime. No money will be made from place sometime during season one.

**A/N:**This is my entery for the 2011 sga-santa fic exchange. I do hope you all like it!

**Paring**:Sheppard/McKay

**Rating:**NC-17

"Congratulations Major Sheppard! You're pregnant," Beckett informed, like it doesn't matter to him one way or the other that John Sheppard, a man, not to mention an Air Force Major is pregnant. He supposed that the Doctor has seen stranger things in the Pegesus Galaxy. His own eyes widen in disbelief though, and he hopped off of the bed, causing Carson to back up a bit, holding up his hands in a 'now don't shoot the messenger' manner.

"You're kidding me right? Tell me you're kidding?" he pleaded, because this can't be real. He can't be pregnant. It's just not possible. HE CAN NOT GET PREGNANT. He's a man for hell's sake.

"Sorry lad, but the evidence is all right here," Carson said, handing him a data PADD that he can't make heads or tells of, and so he just handed it back to Carson, taking his word for it. "I assume that Rodney's the lucky papa?"

It would explain his more than usual cranky mood as of late and over eating, then throwing up right after breakfast in the morning. Rodney was starting to freak out about his strange behavior and finally resorted to pleading with John to get checked out by Carson to see if there was anything wrong. And since when can John deny those pretty, pleading blue eyes of his lover anything.

John tried not to blush at remembering his and Rodney's current sexual encounters. They're keeping their relationship a secret for the most part. But apparently their closest friends:Such as Elizabeth and Carson have already figured them out.

But at least Elizabeth's knew how to keep her mouth shut about it. And Carson, well, he's a Doctor after all and knew how to keep his mouth shut too. So he can trust the Doctor not to talk. He could also tell that Teyla and Ford are starting to suspect something is up.

And not just about their relatioinship either.

"Yeah, he is. Listen Carson, you can't tell Rodney or anyone else that I'm pregnant. Got it," he ordered, hating the way Carson't eyes narrowed a little in dissaproval at him.

"He has a right to know that he's going to be a papa. But you're my patient and you have a right to confidentialy. What would you have me tell him if he asks me? Cause knowing Rodney. He will."

John sighed, placing his hands on his hips and stared down at the floor, which apparently soon, he won't be able to see past the bulge of his tummy. He looked back up at Carson, hating to lie. But if Elizabeth found out that he was pregnant, she wouldn't let him go on missions anymore.

Then who would watch out for Rodney?

He knew that Ford and Teyla would and try to, but they can't always be there to protect Rodney. John can. And the annoying, but big softie at heart Astrophyscist was his responsibility. Not theirs.

"Tell him that I've got the flu or something. You're the Doctor, Doc. I'm sure you can come up with something," he said before heading for the exit.

"Don't ya wanna know how long?" Carson called after him. John paused in the doorway, turning around and raised his eyebrows at Beckett questionably.

"How long?" he asked, folding his arms against his chest. Carson blushesd, looking a little shy now for some reason, and looked away.

"About a month," the Doc answered, looking back at John, smiling a little. "It's quite incredible really. And I think you should really tell Rodney and not go on mission until the wee one is born and you've recovered from the pregnancy."

"Thanks," he thanked the Doc for the info and his concern before turning back around and walks into the hall.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP IT A SECRET FOREVER LADDY,"he heard Carson call after him, but doesn't turn around to retort. He just keeps on walking away.

John walked into Rodney's lab, tinkering with the new technology that they had gathered off world and stuff because even though he can't understand how to use them like Rodney can, they do look pretty cool. "Hey, no touchy, Major crank lately! I don't want to be responsible if you accedently go blowing yourself up or something. Lizabeth will have my head," Rodney hollared, kind of playfully, batting John's hands away from the toy he was currently playing with.

John frowned, giving Rodney his best pouting expression, while folding his arms against his chest. Rodney's mouth opened slightly, before blinking his eyes bashfully up at him and then turned his head away.

"You're such a big kid. I hate kids! Lord knows why I put up with you."

John's frown deepened, figering that it was a good thing he had decided not to tell Rodney he was pregnant after all. Rodney stared at him with concern.

"Major Sheppard?"

"I'm fine," he lied.

Rodney doesn't look convinced of that. But he thankfully let it slide, for now at least. He knew that he'd get an ear full once they were alone.

"Doctor McKay! We need you over here," one of Rodney's assistants called from across the lab. Rodney gives him a 'I'm sorry I'll see ya later,' look, before going to help his fellow geeks.

John's come to love his geeks. (Except Kavanah, who was a royal major pain in the ass to deal with) Especially the head one. And he's pretty sure that he speaks for the rest of his fellow earthlings. Not to mention the Athosians they've rescued and then pretty much adopted into their small family.

He watched them a moment longer with something akin to pride, before turning to leave the lab.

He made his way to the gym, needing to blow off some steem, and of course found Teyla already practicing with her stick.

"John." she greeted, smiling warmly in his direction as he entered.

"Hey, give me one of those!" he demanded, opening up his hand, and caught one as she tossed it at him.

"You look angry today John. Something wrong?"

_'Yeah, I'm pregnant with Rodney's kid. And Rodney doesn't want it. That's what's wrong. I don't know what to do,' _he snapped on the inside. Throwing the first wack, she easily doged it, and wacked him on the back, taking him down. He pushed himself back up, wacking her on the shoulder, taking her by suprise. Her eyes widen with shock, but approval as well.

"You've been practicing," she complimented, holding her shoulder, while walking over to the bench. John nodded, following her. He sat down beside her, twirling the stick around with his fingers.

"Talk to me John. Does it have something to do with Rodney?"

John sighed, lowering his head. He can't seem to be able to lie to Teyla. She can see straight through them anyway. But this, how was he supposed to explain this?

"I'm pregnant," he told her the truth like always. Her eyes widen in disbelief. He couldn't blame her for being skeptical.

"Oh, oh! I wasn't aware earth men could become pregnant," she said, taking the stick from him and gave him a dissapointed look. He ignored it.

"We can't," he snapped, then sighed again. "But I'm Major John fucking Sheppard! And apparently the unthinkable shit always seem to happen to me."

"I think it is best if you do not sparr anymore. And you should've told me before sparing with me. I could've seriously harmed your baby. And that's the last thing I want. Have you talked to Rodney about this?"

Of course Teyla would believe him without proof and not care that he was gay with Rodney, and he can't say how much he appreciates it. To have someone that he can talk to beside the Doc about this. John shakes his head, suddenly feeling like a cry baby, but he can't help it. Rodney's unintentional insult really hurt. "He doesn't want it. He doesn't have to say it. We all know how he feels about kids. He hates them."

Teyla gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure he'll want his own flesh and blood John. Rodney's not heartless. You know that better than anyone. Talk to him," she insisted, before getting up to grab her pack and left him to think about it.

How he wanted to believe Teyla. But can he? Can he trust Rodney not to freak out and leave him over this? Rodney was going to find out eventually. He knew that. And there's still the matter of him going on missions. And shit, he forgot to ask Teyla to keep it a secret, but she wasn't the type to go blabbing about it, or telling Rodney or Elizabeth, or anyone else without talking to him about it first. So he can trust her not to talk too.

He burried his head in his hands, desperately trying not to freak out about all this himself. But god, how much more screwed up can his life get?

Later that night,

John is in bed, wondering if Teyla was right and that he should tell Rodney about him being pregnant. He knew that the scientist is bound to find out anyway. But he was still afraid that Rodney will freak out and leave him.

He doesn't hear the door open, and sighed when Rodney slipped himself into the all too small bed with him, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you now, or do I have to get that info out of Carson?" John groaned, turning around so that he was facing his lover and wrapped his own arms around his scientist.

"If I tell you? You have to promise not to freak out okay. I'm already doing that enough for the both of us as it is," he said, running his hand up Rodney's arm, until it's cupping his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I promise. Now tell me," Rodney insisted, pulling back from the kiss.

John took a deep breath and gathering all his courage, admitted, "I'm pregnant."

Instead of freaking out like John suspected, Rodney did the complete opposite and started laughing.

"Very funny John. Now tell me the truth."

Hurt that Rodney didn't believe him, John bites his bottom lip, saying, "I am telling you the truth. The Doc can prove it to you." Rodney stopped chuckling at this and John can tell he was trying not to freak out. At least he was trying.

"You're serious?"

"Would I lie about something like this?" Rodney gave him a 'Duh!' roll of the eyes and John took that back. "Okay, forget I asked that. But I'm telling the truth this time. I'm pregnant Rodney. And I'm scared because I know you hate kids." Rodney sat up, looking down at John, like he couldn't believe him, but wanted too.

"I'm ganna be a daddy?"

John nodded, and Rodney reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I should be freaking out more about this, because I do hate kids, but suprisingly I'm not. Maybe it's because your the first man to be pregnant and the kid is mine. I'm going to be the first man to have a kid with another man, in another galaxy. This is so cool! I just want to know how the fuck this happened?" John couldn't be more suprised at his lovers reaction and pulled in for another kiss, climbing on top of him.

"Hey, I'm cool with one kid, but if you're trying to go for twins? Then I'm leaving you Kirk," Rodney warned, seriously. Still though, John can't help but laugh , and bent down, capturing his scientist lips with his own.

"I love you," he said, pulling away and gazed lovingly down into Rodney too blue eyes. It should be illegal to have eyes that blue and alluring.

"I love you too. But if you try to teach our kid to fly, then I'll hate you forever."

John laughed again, laying down and snuggled against Rodney's chest, while Rodney smoothed his fingers through John's hair. So softly.

The second month passed without incident, except that as John suspected she would, Elizabeth pulled him off of the team and he was left behind to worry about Rodney and the others' safe return as they continued to go on missions without him. Now he knew how Elizabeth felt when she watched them step through the gate, not knowing what's going to happen to them on the other side. He respected her before, but he respects her even more now.

By the time the third month passed, everyone on Atlantis and probably the main land as well knew about him being pregnant. And he and Rodney were already starting to recieve congratulating gifts. So obviously no one seemed to care much that they were gay. Well, in Rodney's case bi because he still has a thing for Sam Carter and blondes. He tries not to get jealous over that, becuase he knew Rodey loves him despite not being the amazing Sam Carter or being born blonde. And those that do have a problem with it, because John knew he can't be that lucky, don't say anything and are probably talking about how wrong and sick it is behind their backs.

The fourth month comes along, and Rodney is practically showing him off with the small bump now beginning to show in a 'look what I accomplished and you didn't and never could' way. Like John was a trophy or something. John knew he should maybe feel flattered, but all he feels is annoyance. He was not was not a prise to be won. He was a human being damn it. A majorly fucked up human being, but a human being nevertheless.

The fifth month arrived and John can't stand it anymore.

"I want you to stop showing me off. I'm not you're personal trophy. I'm a human being for hell's sake," he snapped one night in their new and bigger quarters for when the kid decided to make an appearance.

Rodney blinked up at him in surprise and a little hurt, saying carefully, "I thought you liked it? I just want everyone to know that you're mine and no one else's."

John got it now. Rodney was afraid he'd lose him to someone else and that was why he was showing him off so much. His annoyance fades away to be replaced with affection and he pulled Rodney in for a kiss.

"Why didn't you just talk to me about it?" John probed, pulling away and looked at him.

Rodney huffed, looking away, "You know I suck at talking about this stuff. I thought showing you would be better." John chuckled, smoothing his fingers through Rodney's hair. He pushed Rodney gently on his knees, zipping his fly open and pulled his pants and uderwear down. And Rodney's adorable blue eyes grow wide, sparkling with want, love and lust. Fuck.

"I want a blowjob. Now."

Rodney obayed, taking him fully in his mouth and John moaned, cradling his lovers head against his hips. "Yeah, that's it baby. Just like that. You can take it all can't you? You're an amazing fuck."

Rodney pulled away, glaring up at him with mock anger.

"Last I checked, I was the one doing the fucking."

John groaned, needing Rodney to make him come so badly.

"Did I say you can talk? And you're not the one doing the fucking all the time. Now get back to work before I make you," he warned, knowing that Rodney knew that he would never make him do anything unless he wanted to do it and that he was only playing. He urged Rodney with his hands behind his head to take him back in the warmth of his mouth again and he does, bobbing his head up and down and does something amazing with his tongue.

He comes in no time at all.

Moaning with pleasure and relief, he pulled Rodney up for a 'good work' kiss, tasting himself, but he doesn't care. He kicked his pants and underwear the rest of the way off before taking his scientiist hands in his. He laced their fingers together, leading him backwards towards their bedroom.

Rodney beaming the whole way.

The sixth month rolled around, and Rodney has stopped showing him off. He still does here and there, but not nearly as much as he did before. And John actually finds himself missing it. There was no way in hell he was going to ask Rodney to do it more the mood swings are starting to kick in way more now too. _'Fuck my life!' _

The Seven month comes, and Rodney's been attacked. It was someone on Atlantis and obviously someone who had a problem with his sexual oriantation. It was a marine. Rodney could remember that much before he blacked out after taking a pretty bad blow to the head by the but of a gun. "John, stop brooding. I'm going to be fine," Rodney tried to reassure him, reaching out for John's hand, still laying on the bed. John took it, lacing their fingers.

He forgets sometimes that Rodney is a just a scientist. Not a soldier. And that most of the marines on Atlantis are bigger and stronger than him. Rodney is...vulnurable and can be taken down easily. John hated to admit it, but it's the truth. He's not letting Rodney be left alone again until whever did this is caught and behind bars where John can keep an eye on him.

It's three days until they find the asshole and John neerly beats him to a bloody pulp, but Teyla and Ford held him back and kept him from getting in trouble, much to Rodney's relief. He didn't want John to get himself in trouble over him. But god, how he wanted to kill the bastard that dare lay a hand on his Rodney.

The seventh month comes and goes, and Rodney has mostly recovered from the attack, but John can see that he still gets a little jumpy and insecure around the stronger marines. He knew better than to try and get in the way though. Rodney has a thing about being able to protect himself and that he doesn't need John protecting him all the damn time. John still keeps close though just in case.

The eigth month is here, and John feels as big as a house. He glared at himself in the mirror before looking down at his bare tummy and can feel the kid kick. He rests his hand where he felt the pressure, sighing. 'You better come out soon kid, because you're driving me nuts. I can't help but love you though, because your Rodney's and mine, and special."

"It can't hear you, you know," Rodney said, wrapping his arms around John from behind and laid the side of his head against his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile despite himself, and patted the top of Rodney's hands over his tummy with affection.

"Carson says otherwise."

Rodney smiled against his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss there, replying, "Of course he does. But that's Carson for you. I love you!"

"I love you too Rodney."

The ninth month finally arrived, and the kid made her appearance into the world , or universe, whatever, and when John groggily blinked his eyes open, Rodney is sitting in the chair besides the bed in the infirmary, holding their little miracle. He was smiling down at the infant like he does one of his science projects, but with just more sparkle and love in his eyes, that seem ever bluer if that were possible.

The sight took John's breath away.

"What is it?" he probed, and Rodney looked up from their kid and smiled down at John.

"A girl. We have a girl John. I have no idea what to call a girl!" Rodney started to freak out now, and John reached out to hold their baby. Rodney quickly, but gently at the same time, handed the kid over. John held the baby close and took a good look. She has Rodney's eyes. that's for sure and his nose and black hair. She's beautiful and John felt the tears coming, but he can't help it.

"Are you crying? Oh no, please don't cry. I know she wasn't planned, but..."

John shook his head, capturing Rodney flailing hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.

"No Rodney. I'm crying because I'm happy. She's perfect, and ours. Our little Margret Elizabeth McKay. How does that sound huh?"

Rodney looked taken aback.

"My name? You want her to take my name? What about yours?"

"John McKay has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"You mean?"

John smiled nodding, and proposed, "Yes Rodney McKay, I'm asking you to marry me?"

Rodney bent down, pressing their lips together for a very sweet and slow kiss coming from Rodney.

Well there's his answer, and John couldn't be happier.

Finally.

**The end.**

**A/N:**Sorry there's actually only a little porn involved. I don't write it that often, but I hope it turned out alright.


End file.
